


The Shyster in his Jazz Age

by BrokenIto



Category: Constantine (TV), Hellblazer
Genre: AU, Chicago AU, Light BDSM, M/M, Murder!Stanley, Shyster!Constantine, Written in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenIto/pseuds/BrokenIto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the musical Chicago.<br/>Stanley killed his ex-partner in a pub and got arrested. He hires John Constantine as his attorney.<br/>Warning: All written in Chinese.</p><p>Yes in this story John is an attorney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shyster in his Jazz Age

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chicago](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/93635) by Rob Marshall. 



1920年，芝加哥。

 

五，六，七，八。

临近午夜，密歇根大道终于张开了它芳香浓郁的最后一重花瓣，庄园酒店招牌上的一排排圆灯泡闪闪发光，就像制服上的铜纽扣一样整齐灿烂；倚在剧场门口吞云吐雾的妙龄女郎双唇红润，从那件紧身裙的侧面开衩想必能看到缀着莱恩-史东扣环的深色吊带袜；穿着整齐的绅士毫不吝啬地往自己的头上淋下香槟，再满面红光地冲出大门一头扎进喷泉里。

“S.W先生想问问埃尔文是否有空。”服务生低声通告道。

最重要的，是它那经久不息的爵士乐。

“他当然有空。见鬼！快去通知埃尔文和女孩们都换件紧一点的内衣！快点，弗雷德！”微胖的中年男人在乐声里冲后台大喊。

来到这里的人都深深相信着一个事实：庄园酒店的门牌就是能带你从人间行到异域的客船。这些有备而来的顾客统统着一身黑色，平整的领口里戴着皮制项链。

“我打赌今晚埃尔文的裤子可会把那些塞进去的钞票都崩出来……”盖着毛绒披肩的女孩们在后台衣衫不整地哄笑着，她们今晚都喝得有点多了。

“斯坦利？”埃尔文关上了身后的门，他头顶一顶军帽，上身仅打着领带，一条皮裤紧绷绷地贴在他的皮肤上。很明显，有这条裤子在的任何时刻，皮带都是多余的。

“我说过了，叫我S.W。”那人脱掉了衬衣，双手在胸前交叉，用下巴示意他去拿墙上的鞭子。他站在阴影里的身形利索得像把刀子。

“好吧，S.W。”埃尔文用手捻了下辫梢，满意的看到上次的血迹已经被清理干净了。他回头望去，只见S.W反常地站在原地，一动不动。

“要我帮你铐起来吗？”埃尔文问道。

“不用了。”那人说，他径直走来，一只手夺过了埃尔文手里的鞭子：“今晚我们有必要换一换。”

 

主唱今晚的心情很好，一直以来威胁着她的竞争对手终于因谋杀罪名滚到了九霄云外，得益于此今晚她演出得格外卖力。或许再驻场再几个星期，她就能成功地离开这个鬼地方，头也不回地登上大都会的剧院舞台了。

“‘哦，她要摇到袜带都统统松坠为止——并纵情爵士！’”她在聚光灯下自如地张开双臂，侧身柔媚地将大腿搭上身旁舞男的腰侧。

 

一鞭。

“现在我们来聊聊吧，有关你那些花哨过头的爱好。你还醒着？很好，棒极了。”

埃尔文嘴里塞着的东西让他讲不出话。呼救已然成为不可能的，他只能睁着双眼挣扎了起来。

 

“‘哦——而她母亲的血液都会瞬间凝固——’”

 

一鞭。

“我父亲在我小时候曾说过，不好的习惯会毁掉我的一生，而且不是所有人都有机会听到这句忠告的。有人生来就注定闭耳塞听，要吃泥啃土，所以，我自小就有向其他人传达这句训诫的义务。”

埃尔文的脚下积起了温热的血液。

“比如你，埃尔文，比如你。”

血珠欢欣雀跃地从肌肉结实的背部蜿蜒到不停战栗的小腿，这种温暖和他之前从灯光下汲取的暖意是多么相像啊。

“你和狗舔镇的那些蠢货一样喜欢摄影。”

 

“‘要是她听到她的宝贝如此深深迷恋着——’”

 

链条随着那对被栓起的双手吱呀吱呀，像是在抱怨埃尔文直直下坠的沉重姿势，又像在呼唤斯坦利将它从这件重负中解救出来。

但很快地，随着房间门锁的一响，它也不说话了。

 

“‘那爵士风情！’”

她在掌声中谢幕，向观众掷下飞吻。

埃尔文的尸体在推门的尖叫中被发现。

 

约翰·康斯坦丁，现职律师，没有加入任何事务所，单干，常被称作“讼棍”，但从找他的人常年络绎不绝这一点来说，很明显他的水平依然能够令顾客满意，价格也颇能迎合那些裤腰肥大钱包狭小的客户。有传言说他光是靠提供法律援助就能时不时地捞到一两票大生意，但是那些委托人和具体的案件详情则从来没人真说得出来是什么。假如你有幸在酒吧和赌场问到了跟康斯坦丁共事过的人，他们要么说他人隐私恕不外露，要么回答：“我都不清楚他还藏着多少没告诉我们的呢。”相应的，报纸上关于这位神秘律师的新闻也只有两种，一种是被雇主欢呼着抛上天际，另一种是被扎成草人烧掉，干这事的两拨顾客往往还都是同一批。

康斯坦丁讨厌专心干活的时候被人打扰，尤其是他刚刚对着一具鲜活的身体脱了裤子的时候，他们两人的衣服从门口到床上的路上已经摊成了一团乱。

而门口敲击的声音震耳欲聋，无法忽视。

“滚你妈的！”他回头怒吼。

然后世界终于一片黑暗。


End file.
